


You're Always Here To Save The Day

by loveoftheimpossible



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Caring, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/pseuds/loveoftheimpossible
Summary: Friends don't let friends spend all day in county lockup.





	You're Always Here To Save The Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentDianeEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/gifts).



> For the Tumblr prompt: TC/Topher & 'I'll drive you to the hospital' (ways to say 'I love you').

'Can I have my phone call now?' TC asked through the thick metal bars. It was too early on a Tuesday morning for his head to be throbbing, but the guy he knocked out at the American Legion got a few good swings in before going down.

The sherif rolled his eyes and brought over the old cordless phone, not even waiting for TC to give him the number – he was in there often enough to know he only ever called one person. Sliding the phone through the bars, he reminded him he only had five minutes before walking away. TC sighed, the tinny ringing in his ear a familiar comfort.

'Hello?' came the voice on the other line after almost too long.

'Hey Toph, it's me.'

A sigh; TC could tell he was pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closing momentarily. 'What've you done this time?'

'You guys see a McCaffrey tonight by any chance?' he asked.

' _That_ was you? He's got a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder,' Topher stated, voice a harsh whisper. TC could hear Kenny laughing about something in the background while Paul was screaming in terror – probably another prank. Everything was quieter a few moments later, the telltale sound of a door closing and the rustle of Topher switching his cellphone to his other ear. 'Tee, you can't keep doing this. _I_ can't keep doing this, you know.'

'I know, it won't happen again,' he said, though they knew they were both lying.

Topher paused. '....Usual bail?'

'Yeah.'

'You know what? I think even if I didn't pay it, they'd let you out anyway. You're such a pain in the ass that they'd hate to keep you.'

TC smiled. 'You're the only one who sticks around, now what does that make you?'

There was a small puff of air against his ear – some wouldn't have noticed, but TC knew Topher was smiling as well. 'It makes me a sucker. I'll come get you after my shift and take you home to sober up. The kids should be awake by then, so be on your best behavior.'

'Aren't I always?' The genuine laugh made his smile bigger.

'Yeah, your good manners have been getting you thrown in the drunk tank all these years. I'll make pancakes, you can sleep it off on the couch, and once you're back to your old self, I'll drive you to the hospital.'

The sherif stood in the doorway, making a 'wrap it up' motion with his hand. 'I gotta go. Thanks, Toph.'

'Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later.'


End file.
